Slipping Through My Fingers
by xScorpio1025x
Summary: Percy hasn't been able to get Rachel Elizabeth Dare out of his mind for weeks. Everything would be ok if Rachel wasn't an Oracle, meaning no boys. Ever. But Percy has never been one to give up easily and Rachel is no exception. Warning: fluffy! Percy/Rachel Rated T just to be safe. Characters may be a bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

Slipping Through My Fingers

Percy POV

"Hey Rachel," I stuck my head inside the opening of Rachel's cave. She'd IM'd me earlier saying that she wanted to hang out and I'd come as soon as I could.

You see, I've been having this problem lately. The problem goes by the name Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I can't seem to get her out of my head, her beautiful red curls, her sparkling eyes and her freckles dance in my brain every waking moment of the day.

I chose Annabeth at the end of the summer, but that was nearly a year ago and she really hasn't talked to me since. I don't know why she hasn't been talking to me but eventually I got over her and kind of, sort of developed a crush on Rachel.

"Hey Percy!" hearing Rachel's voice made me smile. She stuck her head of the cave, her red hair wild and a paint smudge above her eyebrow.

"Been painting," I teased, gently wiping away the smudge of paint above her eyebrow.

She froze at my touch, her eyes going wide. I drew my hand back, concerned but she just as fast regained her smile. "Yup! Now don't just stand there, come in."

Rachel's cave was pretty sweet. Her artwork hung all over the walls and I was surprised to see my face in many of the paintings. She had a couch, a TV, a bed, an awesome sound system courtesy of Apollo, pretty much everything a teen oracle needs.

I sat down on the couch while she sat back on her stool and resumed painting. I could help but think how cute it was when her eyebrows scrunched together as she concentrated.

"So how you been?" Rachel asked not looking up from her painting. "Killed any good monsters lately?"

I laughed lightly. "Nah, I've been laying low on the whole hero business," I teased.

She smiled and met my eyes for half a second before resuming her painting. Gods, I loved to make her smile… _Snap out of it!_ I thought to myself.

"So how have you been?" I questioned her.

Her shoulders sagged slightly. "Clarion sucks," she stated simply. "I'm on edge all the time, pretty much terrified of spewing a prophecy in the middle of class or something equally horrible. Plus it's… it's…" she searched for the right words. "Well it's a finishing school! It's horrible!"

I frowned. "That sucks," I said honestly. Rachel nodded in agreement, still focused on her painting. I tried to scoot over to see what she'd painted but she moved it right out of my line of sight.

"No peeking!" she cried shielding her precious painting from my view. I pretended to pout and I could see her resolve crumbling. "At least not until it's finished," she mumbled half-heartedly.

I grinned triumphantly and leaned back in my seat. We sat in comfortable silence for a minute before Rachel spoke up. "How do you do that?" she asked setting her brush down and looking straight at me.

I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. "Do what?"

A ghost of a smile pulled at Rachel's lips and my heart did a quick gymnastics routine. "You really have no idea?" I shook my head. "Whenever I look into your eyes I just… ugh! You could convince me of pretty much anything if I look you in the eyes."

That wasn't what I was expecting her to say. I wanted to say something witty like, 'That could come in handy' or something but all I could come up with was, "What?"

"I think it's the color or something," Rachel said ignoring my latest comment. "I've never seen anyone with green eyes quite like yours. I… like them."

I could feel my face heat up. "Th-thanks," I splutter. Before I can chicken out, I speak what has been on my mind since it happened. "Hey Rachel," I wait until she puts her painting down and looks at me. "Remember the Second Titan War?"

Rachel laughs. "How could I forget?"

I blush. "Right, anyway remember how you came to Montauk with my family before I had to leave?" Rachel nods and I take that as a sign to continue. "Well remember when we were driving down the road in Paul's Prius and you…" I gulped, trailing off. I could tell by the look of panic on her face she knew exactly what I was talking about.

Rachel ducked her head but didn't pick up her paint brush. "What about it?" her voice was thick with different emotions I couldn't even begin to decipher.

I took a deep breath. "Why haven't you kissed me again?"

The cave was absolutely silent. Rachel wouldn't meet my eyes and I wouldn't meet hers. I was cursing myself under my breath for probably just ruining our friendship with a few simple words.

Finally, Rachel spoke. "I couldn't. I still can't," her voice sounded worn out and about a thousand times older than she actually is. It kind of worried me. "Percy, I gave up… a long time ago."

My heart sank. I'd been afraid of that. "I know," I kept my head down so she wouldn't see how much that actually hurt. "I was just… wondering."

"What brought this up?" Rachel said, absentmindedly continuing her painting. It must be really important to her; she'd hardly paused on it for more than a couple of seconds since I'd gotten there. "That's the perfect color!" she burst out before I could answer.

"Can I see it yet?" I said impatiently, trying to catch a glimpse of the painting.

She didn't answer for a couple of minutes and I'd almost wondered if she'd forgotten I was there. "Just one more little thing…" she swiped her brush across the canvas for the last time and looked up at me. She looked a little nervous and she turned the painting around so I could see. My eyes grew wide as I took in her artwork.

It was me. Sure, there were tons of pictures of me all over her cave but in those were of me fighting monsters or other things camp related. This was just me, sitting in the front of Paul's Prius. She painted the memory I couldn't seem to get out of my mind. Every detail about it was perfect, it looked so life like, it was like looking in the mirror.

"Wow," was all I could say.

Rachel relaxed and grinned. "I'm glad you like it. I hope it isn't too boring…" she trailed off.

"It's amazing," I assured her. "I think it's my favorite one yet."

I swear I saw her blush but I could have been imagining it. Whether it was in my head or not, it gave me inspiration. I stood up and walked over so I was standing next to Rachel. We locked eyes and slowly I leaned down. I didn't see her expression, my eyes were closed. Our lips connected and a girly voice in my head started cheering. I was too cloudy then to realize that Aphrodite was cheering me on.

When I pulled back Rachel looked absolutely stunned. Her face was fire truck red and her eyes were the size of tennis balls. "Percy…" her voice was quiet; I almost missed her words as she said them.

I backed away slowly, feeling an odd mixture of sadness and happiness. "I just had to do that once."

With that I ran all the way back to the Poseidon cabin, not sure if I should cry or grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So a new chapter! Yay! This story was originally going to be a one shot but all the nice reviews I got inspired me and made me want to post more. I thought since I'm new on here and I really want to talk to the nice people who reviewed my story that I'd respond on here:**

**uk-loco: Thanks, I hope it will be.** :)

**weeping-willows18: Thank you! I love how you worded that and I understand exactly what you're saying too! I totally agree that there aren't enough Percy/Rachel fics out there.**

**book study: Thank you! It was originally going to be a one shot but I decided (after thinking for a while) that I wanted to do at least a couple more chapters (which is what this is!)**

**deathnoteuser07: Thank you I really appreciate that! I'll try to get chapters out as soon as I can!**

**And now, without any further ado, onto the story!**

* * *

Rachel POV

I just sat there, completely in shock. Did Percy Jackson just _kiss_ me? It would seem so.

Part of me believes what I said earlier, that I gave up on him, but another, a seemingly bigger part, says "Heck no! You _love_ him!" The only problem is I have to listen to the first part. Being an oracle can seriously suck sometimes.

It took me about five minutes to come to my senses and go after Percy.

I took off running through camp. I rammed straight into a camper I didn't know and didn't even pause to apologize. I wasn't sure why but I needed to talk to Percy about all of this. We had to get this figured out.

When I got to Cabin Three I banged on the door like a mad woman. "Percy, are you in there?" I called. No answer.

Figures.

I pursed my lips and tried the door handle. Surprisingly it was unlocked. I swung open the door and swept my eyes around the cabin, looking for Percy. He wasn't in there.

I thought for a moment, wondering where he could be. There was usually only place that he went when he was stressed or worried or bored or really anything. The beach.

This time instead of racing to get there, I took a deep breath and forced myself to walk. I didn't want to appear like an obsessed lunatic when I talk to Percy.

When I arrived at the beach I immediately saw Percy. He was sitting in the sand, the water lapping harmlessly at the toes of his sneakers. He was making a ball of water dance around him and contort into different shapes.

"Pretty neat trick there," I said coming up behind him. He started but didn't turn or greet me. I plopped down in the sand next to him and wasn't really looking for an answer when I said, "Mind if I join you?"

He shrugged not meeting my eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked. The tone in his voice was unreadable.

Ouch, that kind of hurt.

"What I can't just talk to you anymore," I defended myself, knowing that it sounded lame.

Percy shrugged again. "I guess."

"Look I came here to talk to you," I paused. "About what happened a minute ago. I need some answers."

"What do you want to know?" Percy said, looking at me for the first time since I sat down. His green eyes looked as bright as ever and it was all I could do to force myself not to smile.

"Why did you kiss me?" I wasn't about to be shy. I wanted answers. He was going to give them to me. There was no time for me to turn into a blubbering teenager.

"Because I like you," he answered with a _DUH!_ look on his face. Ok, I admit even I could have figured that one out on my own but I just wanted to make sure it wasn't a spur of the moment thing.

"Why do you like me?"

He looked at me like I was absolutely insane. "What's not to like?" he asked incredulously. "You're smart, pretty, artistic, funny, easy going, nice, fun to be around, loyal and brave. Don't ever sell yourself short."

I gaped at him. "Y-you actually think that about me?" I spluttered. "You seriously like me?"

He nodded. My heart soared and I suddenly felt a billion times happier. I wanted to jump up and dance around but I refrained, remembering something rather important.

"We could never date," I said, the smiling slipping off my face.

Percy sighs. "I know. Apollo would never let me near his precious Oracle."

I laughed and so did he. It was good to hear him laugh, I don't like being around serious Percy. "Yeah and then you could have another god on your 'List of People Who Want to Kill Me.'"

Percy pretended to pout, crossing his arms and giving me the puppy dog face. I laughed and shoved him. He shoved me back and before long we were rolling around in the sand, trying to pin the other down and laughing the entire time.

It felt so good to just be around Percy again. He's been so busy that I'd worried he'd forgotten about me. It felt like the old times when we used to hang out every day after school and almost every weekend.

We paused, after a couple of minutes, to catch our breath. I smirked victoriously because I had him pinned down. My smirk quickly turned into an embarrassed blush when I realized the position we were, I was so close I could feel him breathing.

He let out a soft chuckle and began to gently roll me off of him. I planted my hands firmly on the sand at my sides, I wasn't going anywhere.

My heart was beating a million beats a minute and I was pretty sure you could confuse my face for a tomato. But no matter, I still leaned in slowly and kissed him. This one was better than the one in my cave, I'd been so unprepared and confused I didn't even have time to react. Percy didn't hesitate before kissing me back and fireworks were exploding in my brain.

I pulled back after a minute. I probably looked like the biggest idiot, grinning like I'd won the lottery… for the second time. Yes, I was that happy.

Percy laughed nervously and I rolled off of him and onto the sand next to him. I didn't think before reaching out and intertwining our fingers.

It was a truly romantic moment. The water was still and clear, even better then all those days ago at Montauk, and the sun was shining, the cold breeze entirely gone now. The best part was that Percy was there. Sound cliché? Eh, I don't care. I practically got a fairytale ending, if it weren't for one thing…

"Apollo is totally going to kill us," I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**CourtingTheMoon- thank you! I really hope you think that this story works well. I'm thinking about doing a Calypso story like you suggested, I'm not sure if it'll be next but eventually. **

**uk-loco- thank you so much, that means a lot :)**

* * *

Percy POV

I groaned because she was totally right. But then something occurred to me and I brightened up within a few seconds. "Does this mean you want to date me?" I asked innocently.

Rachel sighed mockingly. "Gods Jackson… you're slow aren't you?"

I bump her shoulder with mine, urging her to go on. I raise my eyebrows at her and she blushes slightly. "Yes, ok! Jeez…"

I laughed and casually put an arm around her shoulder. I expected to her to shove me off or something equally Rachel-ish but she surprised me but resting her head on my shoulder. I relaxed and for just one moment, I felt like a normal teenager who was just chilling at the beach with his normal girlfriend. Pft, wouldn't that be nice.

We chatted for a while, ignoring the subject of Apollo and her title as the Oracle. We even skipped dinner; we were so caught up in our conversation. And man can I tell you it felt good to just sit there with her in my arms like she belonged there.

I ran my hand through her hair, playing with her beautiful curls. After a minute her breathing evened out and I assumed she'd fallen asleep. I grinned and adjusted how I was sitting so I could kiss her cheek.

Rachel POV

I didn't remember falling asleep but I must have because what happened next was definitely not real. I was in my cave with Apollo standing in front of me. And he looked mad.

I stood as straight as I could, trying hard not to flinch under his intense gaze.

"Rachel," he regarded me somewhat coldly. I frowned.

"What is it Lord Apollo?" I asked bowing slightly. My breathing quickened and my palms were getting a little sweaty. Why wouldn't he just yell at me for whatever I did? It'd be better than having to deal with his disappointed stare. I seriously was considering running and hiding under my bed.

"I don't want you to see Percy anymore," he said simply. I froze and looked at him slightly horrified.

"What?" I tried to keep a level voice but it came out as a shrill shriek.

"I said I don't want you to date Percy Jackson. You were very well aware of that restriction as the Oracle but you disobeyed anyway," at this point I couldn't breathe.

"What are you saying?" I whispered.

"I'm going to give you one more chance," Apollo said. I visibly relaxed but he wasn't done yet. "But if you continue to date Percy then I will strip you of your title as Oracle and you will no longer be able to visit Camp Half-Blood."

He said all that so offhand, so casually, while my world crumbled. I'd either lose Percy or I'd lose being the Oracle and my rights to enter Camp Half-Blood. I could feel the tears streaking down my face but I didn't bother to wipe them away. I was too upset to care.

Apollo was obviously waiting for me to make a decision. He stood there, arms folded with a disapproving look on his face. I went over the choices critically in my head.

There was choice a.) Continue to date Percy. I like that choice. But it means giving up being the Oracle and my rights to enter camp. That's where Percy spends most of his time so I'd probably not be able to see him much.

Choice b.) Forget about Percy being my boyfriend but still be able to be friends. And I'd still be Oracle.

"I'll stay away from Percy," I choked out.

Apollo nodded approvingly and snapped his fingers. I could feel myself waking up. _Hmm,_ I though_, I don't remember falling asleep. Apollo must have controlled that so he could talk to me. _

Well whatever the reason was I was still tired so I shut my eyes and relaxed. But something was off. I felt something around my waist. Was it a seatbelt? Did I fall asleep in a car? Annoyed I blinked my eyes open and looked down. It wasn't a seat belt. It was an arm.

My eyes widened. Percy. I looked wildly around; we were still at the beach although it was much later. I took a shuddery breath, preparing for what I had to do. It killed me inside but I did it anyway.

I shoved Percy's arm away.

"Whoa what's wrong?" his voice was right next to my ear. He sounded worried. I bit back the tears that threatened to spill.

I jumped out of his hold and without looking at him I said, "Stay away from me."

I didn't want to see his expression and I definitely didn't want to talk. I did the only logical thing I could think of. I ran, not even trying to stop the tears that flowed down my face. I didn't stop running, even when campers tried to talk to me, not until I reached my cave and collapsed on top of my bed did I really allow myself to think.

And then I thought some pretty horrible things about myself.

* * *

**This chapter, admittedly, is not one of my best. I think I've said this before but this one is just so short! I didn't mean for it to be like this but I kind of had to end it where I did. I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway though! This is the first one I've done with multiple POV's. I'm not sure if I'll continue that but I like it so maybe. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy POV

I sat in the sand, unmoving and completely stunned. I couldn't move, couldn't blink and I very well couldn't wrap my brain around what just happened. Everything had been perfectly fine until Rachel had woken up and freaked out. Did I do something to make her mad? I really hope not…

I stood up and slowly made my way back to the Poseidon cabin. I didn't feel like being eaten by Harpies. Call me crazy.

Once I was back in the safety of my cabin, I collapsed, suddenly exhausted, on my bunk. I didn't bother getting up to change into my pajamas; I just laid there and stared at the ceiling. I debated Iris Messaging Rachel to try and talk to her but decided against it. If she wanted space then I didn't want to make her mad by bugging her.

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. _Why do girls have to be so freaking complicated? _

Rachel POV

I sat in my cave, all alone and shivering. Not from the cold. I can't believe_ I_ was so cold! I feel like such a jerk. I just can't seem to get rid of Percy's hurt face as I pushed him away…

Without my permission, tears spilled over my lashes. _I'm doing the right thing!_ I tried to convince myself. Unsuccessfully, may I add.

For years I had to watch Percy and Annabeth be all couple-y while I sat on the sidelines with no one. Now that I was finally getting what I wanted, it was taken away from me because I'm not allowed to date! I don't even understand that rule, it has nothing to do with being an Oracle! Stupid Apollo making stupid rules.

The thunder clashing in the sky was what brought me back to my senses. I frowned apologetically at the sky and sighed. I knew it wasn't Apollo's fault for making the rules; it was mine for breaking them.

Coming to that realization made my rage calm down a little, not a lot, but a little. _Breathe, Rachel, breathe,_ I thought calmly. _This is fate._ But somehow thinking that just made me angrier. I swear the Fates are out to get me.

The next morning at breakfast, I do my best to avoid Percy. Sounds easy, right? Wrong! Especially when the mentioned son of Poseidon is trying to find me. It took him all of about ten seconds after I walked into the dinning pavilion to grab my wrist and drag me into the forest.

I struggled trying to find an escape but his grip was like iron. "Help!" I screamed. "I'm being kidnapped!" No one even looked my way! I frowned, okay that was insulting.

Percy didn't let go of me until he'd been dragging me for at least ten minutes. He dropped my wrist in a small clearing; I hadn't expected that so obviously I ended up on the ground on my butt.

Percy snorted and I gave him my best death glare. I stood up and dusted off my jeans. "What do you want Seaweed Brain?" I asked wearily, fully knowing what he wanted to talk to me about.

Percy turned serious so fast it was kind of frightening. "What happened last night?" he said looking me dead in the eye. I fight the urge to avert my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

Percy's facial expression doesn't change but he clenches his fist. "I _mean_ why did you just leave?" his tone is getting harsher and it comes crashing down how much this actually hurt him. A warm feeling spreads through me, he actually really cares! My hopes soar until they crash land a second later. Oh yeah, Apollo.

"I had to," I mentally pat myself on the back. This sounds innocent enough but without lying. I really don't want to lie to Percy.

"Why?"

Ok not so sure I have a response for that one. "I had to," I repeat quietly. I can feel my eyes fill with tears. _No!_ I practically scream at myself. _You will not cry!_

I can see Percy's gaze soften and he reaches out, possibly to wipe away a tear. Though touched by this gesture, I take a step back to avoid the contact. I look away when I see the hurt in his eyes.

I stumble backwards and end up tripping over a log. I don't get back up; I just sit there with my head in my hands, refusing to look up at Percy Jackson. If I do I know I'll get lost in his sea green eyes and my resolve will crumble like a bad biscuit.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Percy said. I didn't open my eyes but I could sense that he sat down next to me. I seriously wished my Oracle powers would let me see what our future is going to look like.

"I know," I sighed finally looking at him. But he wasn't looking at me; he was absentmindedly tracing the toe of his sneaker into the ground. It took me a second to decipher his writing since it's in Ancient Greek but when I do, I'm surprised he couldn't hear my heart break. He was writing my name.

It should be a small thing to anyone else, but to me it was the final straw. I blurted out everything to Percy, my dream featuring the visit from Apollo, how I've always like him and how I think it's stupid that Oracles can't date. I spilled my guts to him and by the time I'm done he looks absolutely shocked and I won't meet his eyes again.

He surprised me by wrapping his arms around me. I tense but don't pull away. "I'm so sorry," he whispers into my hair.

I frowned in confusion. "Sorry? Why are you sorry? I was the one acting like a jerk," I pointed out.

"But you had a reason," Percy shot back. "I'm sorry because I wasn't as understanding as I should have been. I should have realized something was wrong. I'm such an idiot."

A small smile pulled at my lips as I replied. "No," I said. "You're a Seaweed Brain."

He chuckled and so did I and even though it wasn't that funny it's just a relief that we're getting along. I hoped that maybe being friends wouldn't be so bad.

"So," Percy said after we quieted down. I noticed his arm was still wrapped around me. "Are we going to talk to Apollo?"

I sat up straighter and my grin vanished. "What? Why would we do that?" I asked nervously.

"Because," Percy replied. "I agree with you that it isn't fair that Oracles can't date. You do realize this hurts both of us right?" I almost smiled, his words were so sweet. Instead I nodded and concentrated. If Percy wanted to talk with Apollo then so be it. I thought as many insults as I could about the sun god. If there's one thing I'd picked up it's that the gods don't take being criticized very well and since I was pretty peed off, my job wasn't exactly hard.

A minute and a flash of bright light later, I jumped up, suddenly face to face with the god of Prophecy.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? I'm not sure how I feel about it. I kind of had to force this one out, it's mostly filler anyway. The next chapter will probably be the last one but I assure you it'll (hopefully) be good! I know this chapter is short and so is this story but it is a short story so.. yeah! **


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's POV

I don't know what Rachel did to make Apollo appear like that but he seemed pretty mad. His normal laid back grin was M.I.A. and his hair was brighter than normal, as though it was waiting to burst into flames.

Rachel didn't seem to notice, though, as she stood nose to nose with him defiantly. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare," Apollo said. He didn't yell or anything, he was pretty calm in fact but his words were laced with poison. "I'm not sure what made you think insulting me is ok and under normal circumstances I'd be willing to overlook it if you weren't here with Percy Jackson!"

He yelled the last part before quickly composing himself. "I warned you and I hate to do this but if you continue to defy me like this you know the consequences, you will no longer be the Oracle of Delphi."

Rachel's confident expression faltered before returning. "I know, I know," she waved away his threat airily. "Besides I wasn't 'defying you.' I was just talking to Percy. Plus I'm very sorry about the insults but they were the only way I could think of to talk to you-"

"Ever heard of an Iris Message?" Apollo interrupted exasperated.

"-And I really need to talk with you," Rachel finished as though she wasn't cut off. She folded her arms over her chest and looked at the sun god, waiting.

"Well I suppose a talk would be alright," Apollo said thoughtfully. "But I'm on a tight schedule so hurry up."

He glanced down at his watch for emphasis.

Rachel didn't waste any time in responding. "First off, and I mean no disrespect by saying this, I believe that the rule that Oracle's can't date is stupid. It doesn't make any sense and I want it revoked! Romance is what people live for, it's eternal happiness."

_Wow,_ I thought, a little blown away. _I didn't know Rachel could be that deep._

"Yeah," I chimed in. "Plus I really_, really_ like Rachel, it's not fair for either of us."

Rachel turned to me and smiled in what I hoped was thanks. I think I saw her blush a little too.

Apollo frowned and looked at both of us. "Rachel if you are to be the Oracle of Delphi that means that you must be completely devoted to the spirit that resides in your body-"

Rachel shivered. "Now I feel possessed," she mumbled.

"-and that means no boys!" Apollo continued frowning at being interrupted. "You were well aware of that when you told me you wanted the responsibility." Now it was Rachel's turn to scowl. "I know that," she said calmly. "And now I want you to remove the rule."

She crossed her arms over her chest and eyed the sun god carefully. Apollo scoffed. "That rule is thousands of years old! I can't just remove it!"

"Sure you can," Rachel shot back. "You're a freaking _god_ remember? The god of prophecies even! You know the things that randomly pour out of my mouth at the most random times?"

Apollo looked like he was on the edge of screaming at Rachel but somehow he kept his cool. "Yes I recall," he said tight lipped. "But I can't just change the rules. It's… it's against the rules!"

"Please," Rachel begged. "Help me out here."

Apollo bit his lip and ran his fingers through his hair. "Er well…" _he seemed to be going back on his own words_, I thought excitedly. I noticed Rachel stand a little taller. "As much as I would like to help you, if I were to revoke the rule I would have to have the choice approved by the whole council."

Rachel didn't wilt like I did; in fact she still seemed excited. "So that's not a no, right?" she asked excitedly.

Apollo shook his head. "I'll do my best to help you," he grinned.

I felt like cheering! There was still a lot left before Rachel and I could actually be together but at least not it was a possibility.

* * *

**Last chapter! Ugh, sorry for the shortness of it but I felt like it needed to end their and this was meant to be a short story. So I left it open so you could decide if you wanted the council to revoke the idea and Percy and Rachel don't end up together or if you want the council to approve them (that's the one I'm going with!) Anyway I left it to your creativity. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, you guys are honestly what made me want to keep writing this story. Love you guys!**


End file.
